ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobuck
Category:Chocobo Raising Chocobucks are won from competing in Free Runs or from turning in Chocobuck Slips obtained from The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game. They can be used as an entry fee into Official races, or to buy a variety of items useful in raising your Chocobo. :There is a limit of 1000 Chocobucks that you can have at any one time. Chocobuck Exchange Centers The following NPCs can exchange Chocobucks for items. *Southern San d'Oria – Palabelle *Bastok Mines – Gavoroi *Windurst Woods - Robino-Mobino These NPCs also accept Chocobuck Slips to add to your Chocobuck balance. Purchasable Items :You must be registered with a particular CRA branch before you can spend earned chocobucks at a Chocobuck Exchange Center. 1 Chocobuck *A bunch of Sharug Greens *A bunch of Azouph Greens *A clump of Tokopekko Wildgrass *A clump of Garidav Wildgrass *A Vomp Carrot *A Zegham Carrot 3 Chocobucks *A ball of Vegetable Paste *A ball of Herb Paste *A ball of Carrot Paste *A ball of Worm Paste *A Cupid Worm *A Parasite Worm *A Gregarious Worm *An Eastern Ginger Root 10 Chocobucks :You will obtain one dozen of the selected item. *Bunches of Sharug Greens *Bunches of Azouph Greens *Clumps of Tokopekko Wildgrass *Clumps of Garidav Wildgrass *Vomp Carrots *Zegham Carrots 30 Chocobucks :You will obtain one dozen of the selected item. *Balls of Vegetable Paste *Balls of Herb Paste *Balls of Carrot Paste *Balls of Worm Paste *Cupid Worms *Parasite Worms *Gregarious Worms 40 Chocobucks *A Chocolixir *A Celerity Salad 50 Chocobucks *A Hi-Chocolixir *A Tornado Salad 75 Chocobucks *A bottle of Yellow Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Black Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Blue Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Red Chocobo Dye *A bottle of Green Chocobo Dye 80 Chocobucks *R Chocotrain Slightly raises one random attribute of a chocobo, without reducing any other. This token can only be turned in for adult Chocobos still residing in the stables. 90 Chocobucks :These items can only be purchased while your nation is first or second in chocobo races rank. *R Chocotrain: STR *R Chocotrain: END *R Chocotrain: DSC *R Chocotrain: RCP 100 Chocobucks :These items can only be purchased while your nation is first in chocobo races rank. *Chocotrain: STR *Chocotrain: END *Chocotrain: DSC *Chocotrain: RCP 150 Chocobucks * Orange Racing Silks..........Chocobo Riding Time +10 * Black Racing Silks............Hot and Cold Game: Increases jackpot chance * Purple Racing Silks...........Personal chocobo: Increase movement speed * Sky Blue Racing Silks.......Enhances chocobo digging skill * Blue Racing Silks..............Enhances chocobo digging endurance * Red Racing Silks...............Personal chocobo: Extends riding time * White Racing Silks............Hot and Cold Game: Endurance +1 * Green Racing Silks............Enhances chocobo caring ability (reduces the amount of energy lost while caring for your chocobo. telling stories. taking walks, etc...) 500 Chocobucks * Chocobo Chair (can also be purchased for 15,000 Mummers' Medals) Raising Attributes & Dying Feathers 50 Chocobucks *Black Chocobo Dye *Blue Chocobo Dye *Red Chocobo Dye *Green Chocobo Dye *Yellow Chocobo Dye To apply these stat attributes to a Chocobo, you must trade it to a VCS Chocobuck Exchange Depot Vendor. The dye will be applied to the chocobo currently registered to your Chocobo Whistle and will last until you change the chocobo registered for riding. The dyed color will only appear when riding your chocobo, and not in chocobo racing scenes or at the chocobo raising NPC. 75 Chocobucks Slightly raises one random attribute of your chocobo, without reducing any other. This is only available to adult Chocobos still residing in the stables. :See: Chocobo Attributes 80 Chocobucks Slightly improves one attribute of your choice for your chocobo, without reducing any other. This is only available to adult Chocobos still residing in the stables. :See: Chocobo Attributes A Few Points of Interest on Raising Attributes *Around 7 Chocobuck upgrades are needed to completely raise an attribute one level (i.e. Poor -> Substandard). 560 Chocobucks in total. *'NOTE:' I have used as many as 9 post-retirement trainings when my chocobo's END was Average and it is still Average. It may take 10 or more Chocobuck upgrades at higher levels. *After a stat reaches First-Class, it may not be upgraded further,First-Class is the cap. When a stat is completely capped, you will receive a message stating that further upgrades may injure the Chocobo, and will not be allowed to upgrade. *There is a limit on the total number of upgrades you can invest into a Chocobo. If you have two stats capped, you only can upgrade a third stat to "Average". Any further upgrades to any stat will lower other stats. *The various types of training tokens can be freely traded, mailed, and sold on the Auction House, like any unrestricted normal item.